One step to my heaven –Destiel
by Anithasakura
Summary: Después de todos los sucesos y los errores cometidos, Chuck le da otra oportunidad más de volver al cielo ¿pero esta vez será diferente? ¿Castiel por fin se animará a girar el picaporte y entrar a su cielo perfecto?


Un suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios mientras contemplaba la blanca puerta que estaba enfrente suyo.

No se lo merecía, se decía así mismo recordando todo lo malo y atroz que había hecho, aun que ya haya pasado mucho tiempo de lo ocurrido, y cumpliera con su castigo o penitencia, y enmendara su error. Castiel aun sentía que aquello no se lo merecía, el solo hecho que este pisando el cielo no era merecedor.

-¿Puedes entrar de una vez hermanito? Sammy me espera— comento el arcángel apoyado en la pared de ese blanco pasillo.

Gabriel miraba cansado al ángel que aun no se decía cruzar esa puerta. Por su parte, cuando fue su turno él no dudo ni un segundo simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad que su padre le había ofrecido y sin remordimientos cruzó la puerta hacia su paraíso personal, su cielo exclusivo. Pero Castiel no es como él y sabia que las razones eran la culpa que aun pesaba en su ser.

-Castiel— nombro su padre que estaba a su lado, observando sus movimientos. Su padre y su hermano estaban ahí acompañándolo en esta decisión una vez más.

-Padre— contesto el pelinegro dirigiéndole una mirada buscando algún ápice de mentira o engaño, algo que le indicara que no debía estar allí a punto de cruzar, pero no.

Dios lo había perdonado y no conforme con eso, le recompensaba de la mejor manera. Después de todo lo que hizo, qué no fue poco, lo perdono.

Otra vez dirigió la mirada azul a la blanca puerta con un platinado letrero que indicaba a quien le pertenecía ese cielo, y una vez más suspiro.

-No lo merezco— murmuro bajando la mirada a sus pies.

-Ya hablamos de esto hermanito. Si te lo mereces, ahora podrías Cassy entrar de una vez por favor— presiono el arcángel molesto, ya a punto de estallar.

-Castiel, Gabriel tiene razón— comento Chuck atrayendo las miradas de los ángeles.

-P...pero yo aun no he cumplido mi penitencia— mentía, Castiel no solo había cumplido su penitencia, que eso fue hace muchos años. Sino también se había convertido en un ángel guardián de Claire Novak, la hija de Jimmy, protegiéndola y cuidándola por toda su vida, hasta que un día como es natural apareció una parca para llevársela hacia el reencuentro con sus padres, reuniendo por fin a la familia Novak.

-Has cumplido y con creces Castiel. Te lo mereces, como hace años te di esta oportunidad y hoy te la vuelvo a dar.

Las palabras de Chuck aun sonaban en su cabeza, mientras un silencio se instalaba entre los tres supernaturales. Un suspiro más escapo de sus secos labios, los relamió y coloco su mano en el picaporte plateado decidido.

-Gracias— dijo mirando a su padre, luego miró a su hermano.

-Ah, Cassy. Recuerda que nos veremos en Navidad— el pelinegro asintió despidiéndose por poco tiempo del arcángel ya que dentro de unas semanas se verían devuelta.

Finalmente con valor giro el picaporte abriendo la puerta. Un último suspiro escapo de sus labios para luego cruzar el portal, una vez la figura de Castiel desapareció en un halo de luz, la puerta se cerró.

-¡Al fin!— exclamo Gabriel extendiendo sus brazos arriba, sonriendole a su padre— bueno viejo, te veo después. Mi Wincheter me espera.

El castaño marcho directamente hacia unas puertas más adelantes de ese pasillo muy conocido hasta que se topo con la placa plateada que decía: Samuel Winchester. Contemplo una vez la puerta con una sonrisa para luego cruzar en donde su humano favorito lo esperaba con muchos dulces.

Chuck sonrió al ver a sus pequeños ángeles felices. Cuando escribió supernatural jamás paso por su cabeza que este sería el final de la historia, pero sin duda era una de los mejores finales.

Una vez que esa incandescente luz desapareció pudo al fin abrir los azules ojos enfocando su mirada a al alrededor. Un enorme bosque estaba en frente suyo, giro hacia a puerta que desaparecía dejándolo completamente solo en esa manta verdosa.

-Bueno— murmuro viendo que ya no odia regresar, de hecho le alegraba no regresar, así que con una sonrisa observo a su alrededor hasta que vio un pequeño sendero.

Lento empezó a caminar por aquel pequeño camino de tierra, mientras miraba como extrañamente el cielo era de una noche muy estrellada, constelaciones y alguna que otra estrella fugaz inundaban ese mágico firmamento. A la vez que el bosque se encontraba tan claro que parecía que estuviera de día, sin duda una extraña pero relajante combinación.

Por fin llego hacia lo que parecía el final de ese infinito bosque solo para encontrarse con un mirador en donde cierto auto clásico estaba estacionado, ese precioso Impala del 67 relucía ante la única farola de lugar.

Ahora sí, una vez respiro conteniendo el aire a medida que avanzaba hasta el capot del auto en donde una cabellera rubia muy conocida se asomaba. Un momento paro, una fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez él estaba con alguien. Estaba por regresar por donde vino cuando recordó que ya no había entrada así que como dicen los humanos ahora le toca seguir hacia adelante.

-Te tardaste— dijo Dean apoyado de espaldas en el parabrisas mirando el firmamento. El ángel solo bajo la vista apenado.

-Yo lo siento Dean— se disculpo levantando la vista hasta que sus miradas cruzaron, el rubio lo había apartado la vista del cielo nocturno para mirarlo a él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a quedar para allí o vas a mirar las estrellas conmigo?

El mayor de los Winchester volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo, hasta que sintió el peso del ángel en su baby, fue ahí que sonrió de nuevo. Castiel subió al Impala negro hasta posicionarse justo al lado de su humano preferido.

-¿Y qué te parece?— pregunto luego de un silencio observando las constelaciones.

-¿Qué cosa?— respondió con otra pregunta, el aún, inocente ángel de los jueves.

-¿Pues qué va a hacer? Mi cielo Cas.

El pelinegro recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar en completo silencio poniendo nervioso a Dean quien esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-Pensé que estaría lleno de chicas sin ropa, mucho alcohol y tal vez una montaña de hamburguesas—respondió decepcionando al cazador- pero me gusta— continuo el ángel logrando una sonrisa en el rubio contagiándolo.

Dean se acerco a Castiel invadiendo ahora él su espacio personal, algo que al ángel ni le incomodaba de hecho le gustaba ese acercamiento.

-¿Y sabes qué lo hace más cielo que infierno?— pregunto susurrando en su oído, para luego separarse y observarlo.

-La pregunta no tiene sentido Dean, estamos en el cielo, aquí no hay infierno— contesto inocente, tal vez antes el cazador hubiese perdido la paciencia, pero para él ha sido tanto tiempo sin su ángel que no podía borrar esa sonrisa que ahora estaba plantada en su rostro.

-Cas la respuesta eres tú. Tú eres mi cielo— respondió tomando la fría mano del ángel de los ojos azulados.

Ya con eso volvió su vista al firmamento que estaba igual que siempre pero a la vez era diferente, hoy por fin Castiel su ángel estaba mirando el cielo a su lado.

Fin.


End file.
